1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite label which is at least partly formed from two separate layers of fabric, one face of one of which carries an image or inscription on which the other fabric layer is superposed, this latter being in the form of a mesh with totally or partly transparent yarns to enable the inscription to be seen through the mesh.
2. Description of the Background
Common woven labels are formed by weaving together warp and weft yarns using yarns of different type and colour to form an image or inscription or the like which is very visible on one face of the fabric. Such labels are used in a very large number of fields and embrace the most diverse sectors ranging from clothing, to furnishing, footwear and the like, they increasingly representing an integral part of the product on which they are applied, not only as an element indicative of the manufacturer but also to provide useful information and to perform an important aesthetic function, as is demonstrated by the fact that labels are increasingly applied at the most visible point of the article on which they are used.
The wefts which form the images or inscriptions on the labels use wide weaves, passing above and outside the warp yarns of the fabric.
It follows that the images or inscriptions formed on woven labels of known type are easily subject to damage or deterioration both during their application to the articles which they are required to mark, and during normal use of these articles. In this respect it should be noted that the labels are normally fixed along all or part of their perimeter to the article to which they are to be applied, so that their rear (and hence also the area corresponding to the images) is protected during use, whereas the outer part (ie that on which the image or inscription is visible) is easily damaged.